kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Land
Dream Land (known as Pupupuland in Japan, sometimes called DreamLand) is a large country on the planet Pop Star. Dream Land is portrayed as a peaceful little place with a large range of scenery and landscapes. The ruler of Dream Land is King Dedede; a wealthy tyrant who is shown to do absolutely nothing for the best of his subjects or Dream Land itself. The king often causes trouble here, intentional or not, and it's often up to Kirby to fix it and save Dream Land. Almost all of Kirby's adventures take place here at one point or another. People and Culture Dream Land features a wide array of both landscapes and inhabitants. Dream Land's demographics indicate that the Waddle Dee species make up the majority of the area's life. Besides the Waddle Dees, many other species of live and thrive in Dream Land as well. Not many Humans are shown to live here however. The only known human inhabitants are Ado and Adeleine. The majority of the inhabitants and citizens are peaceful and love to dream, however some of it's inhabitants can be rather dangerous and violent. In terms of it's locations, Dream Land has many different types of places ranging from high mountains to quiet forests, as seen below. The majority of Dream Land is actually covered in grasslands and plains, and is shown to have only a few large areas of surface water. The rest of Dream Land is made up of forests, Deserts, and mountains. The Fountain of Dreams preserves peace in Dream Land and ensures it's inhabitants of a good night sleep. Locations and Landmarks Kirby's House - A little dome shaped house located in the outskirts of Dream Land. ''Kirby's Dream Land * Green Greens- A grassy area located in the heart of Dream Land. * Castle Lololo- A large stronghold located in the Float Islands. * Float Islands- A tropical island inhabited by many aquatic creatures. * Bubbly Clouds- A delightful palace located high in the skies of Dream Land. * Mt. Dedede- A mountainous section of Dream Land were the King often resides. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land * Vegetable Valley- A peaceful forest area located on the cliffs of Dream Land. * Ice Cream Island- Another tropical island. * Butter Building- Located in a barren forest clearing, Butter Building is a tower reaching towards the stars. * Grape Garden- A series of castles and airships made atop the clouds. * Yogurt Yard- A mountainous region of Dreamland bordering the ocean. * Orange Ocean- With the sunset always showing, Orange Ocean houses many fleets of battleships. * Rainbow Resort- A frozen fantasy located on the very edge of Dream Land itself. * Fountain of Dreams- A fragile fountain that is the source of all dreams on Dream Land. ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Rainbow Islands * Grass Land- A grassy area featuring many small grasslands. * Big Forest- A complex forest area that proves to be quite hard to navigate through. * Ripple Field- One of Dream Land's deepest and largest lakes. * Iceberg- located at the highest reaches of Dream Land, Iceberg is always covered in ice. * Red Canyon- A craggy canyon area. * Cloudy Park- A peaceful yet cloudy area in the skies of Dream Land. * Dark Castle- A very mysterious and eerie palace. Kirby's Dream Land 3 * Sand Canyon- A vast Desert seemingly located near Red Canyon. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Dyna Blade * Peanut Plains- A grassland that serves as a path to Candy Mountain. * Mallow Castle- A regal palace that was essentially destroyed by Kirby. * Cocoa Cave- A cavern leading to the base of Candy Mountain. * Candy Mountain- A high-reaching mountain where Dyna Blade lives. Gourmet Race * Pumpkin Grand- A very flat little area ideal for practicing. * Corn Hall- A bit more advanced than the first, Corn Hall is a mountainous area. * Onion Garden- Seemingly located in Bubbly Clouds, this area is filled with clouds. The Great Cave Offensive *Underground Tree Area- A subterranean jungle with many tropical plants and enemies. *Crystal Field Area- A Crystal-filled cave with large waterways. *Ancient Tower Area- A strange and peculiar tower built deep underground. *Mystery Paradise Area- Despite being underground, this area features a bright sky and even clouds. Revenge of The King *Purple Plants- A place where all of the plants are purple and the water is likley toxic. *Illusion Islands- Located near the Float Islands, this place is always encased in darkness. *Crash Clouds- A weather station located in the clouds. It's filled with lightning. *Mount Dedede Sky- The sky around Mt. Dedede. *The Revenge- The rebuilt Castle Dedede. Kirby Air Ride Air Ride *Fantasy Meadows- A peaceful meadow housing dark caves and a peaceful river. *Celestial Valley- A quiet valley with constantly flowing waterfalls. *Sky Sands- Located in a desert of Dream Land, Sky Sands is quite and peaceful. *Frozen Hillside- A cold, frigid area seemingly located on Ice Island. *Magma Flows- An active volcano inhabited by dragons made of lava. *Beanstalk Park- A plant-filled area located high up in the clouds of Dream Land. *Machine Passage- An industrialized area taking place in a mysterious abandoned laboratory. *Checker Knights- A checker-board themed area bordering an ocean. Top Ride *Grass- A small area which has bomb-growing plants. *Fire- Another volcanic area of Dream Land. *Water- A series of waterfalls located by the cliffs of Dream Land. *Metal- A small section of a large factory. *Sand- A sandy area inhabited by man-eating plants. *Sky- A clockwork racecourse located over Dream Land. ''Kirby Canvas Curse When Dream Land is transformed into a painting by Drawcia's magic, the landscape changes greatly. * Reddy Land **Plain Plant **Tiny Town **Ravine Road * Aronge Gorge **Ghost Grounds **Growth Grasses **Mag Mount * Iello Adventure **Rift Ruin **Contrast Cave **Silver Submarine * Neo Greo **Machine Mansion **Dreamy Darkness **Paletto Polis * Bloo Hills **Cold Course **Dungeon Dome **Canvas Canyon * Omarine Zone **Collapse Castle **Volatile Volcano **Silent Seabed * Wonder Lilane **Frozen Fantasy **Mad Mechanism **Spectacle Space * The World of Drawcia Kirby Squeak Squad * Prism Plains- A peaceful grassland where Dedede keeps one of his castles. * Nature Notch- A beautiful, flower-filled paradise. * Cushy Clouds- A large lakeside forest and the surrounding clouds. * Jam Jungle- A jungle which holds both ancient ruins and mechanical factories. * Vocal Volcano- High atop a mountain in Dream Land is this dangerous, volcanic area. * Ice Island- An arctic area with aurora lights always in the sky, which is home to the Squeak Squad and their hideout. * Secret Sea- A location seemingly in the Orange Ocean sealed away long ago. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Dream Land is the main setting for Kirby's anime series. It is located on a peninsula somewhere on Pop Star. The climate is tropical, and so the weather is most often warm and humid, with sudden rainstorms being common. Both tropical and temperate species of plants and animals can be found there, however. As in the games, King Dedede rules over it from his castle high atop a hill. There is only one town, Pupu Village (Cappy Town) and the main inhabitants are the Cappies, though other races are present as well. Known Places 'Kirby's House' A small, dome-shaped house outside of town that the people built for him. Takori lives there too, but normally when Kirby has evicted him from his nest to take a nap. 'Cappy Town (Japan: Pupu Village)' The only town in Dream Land, where most of the population lives. 'Castle Dedede' Dedede's castle on a hill near the village. It looks older than it really is. 'Whispy Wood's Forest' A dark and maze-like forest that is easy to get lost in. It is ruled by Whispy Woods. 'Eastern Forest' The forest to the east of Whispy's. A large waterfall can be found there. It is the home of Whispy Woods' old friend Acore, as well as the Animal Friends 'Kabu Canyon' (Jp: '''Valley of Kabu') A series of rocky cliffs and canyons where Kabu can be found. Booma-Dooma Volcano (Jp: Gilauea Volcano) A series of three huge volcanic peaks that are still active. Cats-Eye Lighthouse A lone lighthouse by the bay. It's only ever mentioned in passing. In Super Smash Bros. In Super Smash Bros universe, Dream Land is the general term that encompasses the Kirbyverse. The arenas in Dreamland consist of Dream Land 64, Fountain of Dreams, Green Greens and Battleship Halberd. Category:Places Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!